Run,run as fast as you can
by shadowlight2001
Summary: I ran trying to getaway from HIM. " Run, run as fast as you can," he said laughing wickedly. My crystal tears cascading down my cheeks. He could easily get me. He is faster and stronger than his or my kind Of course he was their king. Why would he want me anyway? He was playing with me. Knowing he can get me easily. I wish my friends were here but they didn't know I left for a walk
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the beginning of the end

Alex: hiya I'm new I love Yugi and OCC stories

Yami: get on with the story!

Alex: Hush now young Grasshopper….

Yugi: Yeah! Do the disclaimer Yami Hurry up

Yami: Fine…..

Yami: Disclaimer! Alex doesn't own anything except the occs and the plot If she did me and Yugi would be together (sighs)…

I sighed as the whole world came tumbling around me. Everything is falling apart. We won't survive for long. " we have news that the vile race is coming to the only country left which hasn't been touched, Britain. we would like for you to stay in your homes until further notice" said the news reporter. Are they crazy I thought. What did we do to those creatures? It's not like we did anything! Hundreds even millions have been slaughtered like caged animals. Or changed into THEM. Why couldn't they do that with another world why ours? I sighed for the upteenthed time and they want to keep us locked in our homes where they can rip the doors down. They are stupid sooo stupid!

*TIME SKIP*

The fire is everywhere the creatures are here! BANG BANG whats that, i squeaked to my parents and little sister, Veronika. There was a ripping sound at the front door. The door isn't goig to last. With one agonizing squeal the door was flung into the garden. There was a human like creature standing there. His snow-white hair waved down his shoulders. He was... Smirking? He then clutched my fathers throat and ripped his voice box out. Then he looked at my mother he smirked wider leaning down and my mother looked drained. My mother was hit on the back of the head. I couldn't watch and grabbed my sisters hand and legged it outside. My tears were streaming down my cheeks. My sisters legs were trying to keep up with me. She tripped up. I fell down on my bottom it was bruised badly. Then I heard a shriek that I would never forget the look in my sisters eyes. The look of pure terror. NO! I screamed as my sister was strangled to death before my eyes. I would never forget HIS eyes... The crimson orbs glinting evilly. My friend Cersten then grabbed my hand and in my shock I ran I never got to see the look HE gave me...


	2. Chapter 2

Hell! I'm back for more of the story I said

"finally you took your time" said Atem

"shut up she is here now deal with it oh Alex doesn't own anything except the plot said Yugi Bye !

*Atems pov *  
I grinned at the young child writhing under my stone- like grip. Trying to claw my hand from her throat "NO!" yelled the figure on the ground which I tripped. She had a terrified expression I just smirked and snapped the little girls neck. They must of been sisters. There was something about the older girl. Her friend (I think) who grabbed her hand and dragged her away. She just stared at me with a distraught look. Then it hit me. She was my light, my soul mate the one I will love forever and I will find her but there was something else a unknown power that could destroy my whole kingdom. Yes I am there king...

*Alexs pov*  
Cursten and I ran as fast as we could to our secondary school. A brand new school with us first set foot in there. I am 12 years old, brown hair, brown eyes and purple top and purple- striped tutu/skirt. We got in and slammed the door closed at the main office we chained the door closed then we remembered my other family our friends and then we heard a crash. My cousins Sebastian, Vivian, Gabriel and the baby being pulled in a pushchair. We opened the door and they ran inside. My cousin Gabriel charged at me then clutched me tightly, hugged me. He was sobbing in my chest. " hic... mummy an hic... d daddy are ... dead! hic .. Shhhhh i said rubbing soothing circles around his back. We are going to be okay...

( thats all for now, I will update soon :) ¬ ruza060301


	3. Chapter 3

As Gabriel sobbed himself to sleep I carried him to the the year 8 dorm. I then went to the textiles room the get some hand-made cushions and wrapped clothing as Sebastian did the same. "what are we going to do?" sighed seb. "i don't know Sea bass but we WILL pull through. I said " we will have to find our friends. and we will stay here but make a living lets hope we survive as well our friends who ARE alive I can feel it i don't know how but they are and we will stop the creatures whatever they are. I even have a feeling I know what they are but I can't seem to believe it. I don't know how they are real but I now think so.

" I have a feeling of who you are talking about Alex," said Cersten who just came into the room. "I will not believe it and I will destroy that monster who killed my sister" I said. I understand my big sister got killed by a sandy-coloured hired, purple eyed freak and I would want to kill him too. Maybe we can be slayers after we are settled and start our training." said Cersten " and then us three are the original and first so we can be the... um semi-leaders... Yeah! so that could be us but I think the vote should be Alex is the leader. "I don't know..." I said... "oh come on please!" said sebastian bringing out the puppy eyes as well as Cersten I couldn't stand it " oh ... yes YES I will okay but stop with the puppy eyes. i will start to cry in a minute . "i'm surprised we are handling this so easily Alex Your sister died at your very eyes!, seb said. " 'cause Ron would want me to live and to survive. We will go on generation to generation. We will avenge our family's deaths. Then there was a knock on the door all our friends and the whole of the year 8 kids and some old friends from old times. we opened the door and let everyone in ,giving people, who were shivering , some scraps of cloth . I went to talk to Jade, Dylan, Harriet, Jazz, Chloe and Eloise bout the whole happenings of the promotion. We put an agreement of a vote with the whole school. Here were the results:  
. Jazz and Dylan- lead boys taken year 8 dorm are head boys look after the others.  
.Harriet and Chloe- fashion sense and cloathing.  
. Eloise and Cersten- lead girls year 7 dorm are 2 of 3 head girls (look after the others)  
.Sebastian- deputy  
Alex leader and the head of the slayers and head leader! the 1st head girl!


End file.
